


To Get Anywhere

by BartAllenswife



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartAllenswife/pseuds/BartAllenswife
Summary: You had too. You had to to stay on the Golden Eagles.
Relationships: William Vangeance/Reader
Kudos: 31





	To Get Anywhere

I don’t own anything

  


You had never felt more nervous in your whole life as you stood looking up at the castle which you had only dreamt. Your dad would be so proud of you, the two of you would talk about being a magic knight. You started to feel everyone staring at you and whisper the same things, “What is an unwanted doing here?”, “Commoner’s always are so dumbfounded over the smallest things” , and some saying things like “C . You hated the whispering.

You flinched before walking to the place that would decide your fate, you tapped your purse that held your grimoire to see if it was still there out of anxiety, not to brag but your grimoire was pretty thick. After getting in you saw a lot of young people who you could almost feel their power though when you looked up at what everyone else was looking at you felt more power than you ever had before, the captains of the teams magic knights sat talking to their fellow captains or stared blankly though one seemed distracted.

Captain of the Golden Dawn, William Vangeance, was staring at you. Others would be honored, especially teenage girls but the way he was looking at you felt unnerving. You walked into the crowd to try to get away but his stare was always on you until someone had stood with an impression that felt like a leader would have. Everyone had to fight other people, it was finally your turn when you had to fight a young man. It didn’t really take much, you easily took the guy out with your telekinesis and turned your head to see the captain’s reaction after throwing the guy out of the center.

All the Captain’s looked at you and nodded with a smile saying they were slightly approving of you but the way the captain of the golden dawn was looking at you made a chill go down your spine. Everything was getting more intense as they threw more things for you and the other people around you. You didn’t expect anything less than intense to become a magic knight.

After a few hours it was finally time for everyone to be picked or ignored by the captains, when you heard your name you walked in front feeling everyone’s stare and felt yourself start to shake a bit. You heard the rich fabric of the captains move and looked up to see 4 out of the 5 captains raise their hands, including William Vangeance. You heard everyone whisper, saying it would be moronic if you didn’t join the golden dawn it would be the biggest mistake of your life, and how he rarely picks people. 

“I’ll join the Golden Dawns,” You felt something inside you almost saying you would regret saying that. He stared at you with a smile that would be sweet to anyone but not to you, not with that feeling saying something wasn’t right. You heard he was quiet, and he never talked about his past.

After a few days you never saw the captain, your friends said he was busy and they never really saw him much but he would come by every now and then. You were training when a friend of yours came running to you. She seemed excited as she was practically holding her breath about to burst, “Your not going to believe this, he wants to see you!” she exclaims. 

“Who?” You ask, she looks like she is vibrating with how excited she is. She was always energetic, her magic was mainly speed, she ran faster than anyone you have ever met. She smiled and practically burst to speak, the words she said was the name that would haunt you forever.

“William Vangeance, the Captain of the Golden Dawn asked to meet you,” That’s why you were walking to the captain's room. Your legs were shaking as you walked closer and closer to his room, you didn’t know why he called for you specifically. When you were in front of his door you took a deep breath and knocked on the door, soon enough the door opened to show the young masked man.

“Ah you have showed up, please come inside,” He moved to the side letting you in as you walked in and rubbed your arm and looked around. He had the nicest room you had ever seen, it was big and lavished with a few fancy paintings and the comfiest bed you had ever seen. As you looked around you didn’t even hear the door lock behind you.

“I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of looking into you more. It appears you weren’t made the same way many of the other people here have,” He spoke, you froze for a second before turning to him a little creeped that he claimed to look over your life a bit. He took a few steps forward before stopping near you, he was looking into your eyes which mesmerized you as his eyes shined. You still couldn’t get the feeling off your back that something wasn’t right, “What...what do you mean?” You asked which he replied back with a smile.

“Your father was just a commoner with little magic and no family or money. He had to work at a rich man’s house to work as a secretary of sorts, turns out your father wasn’t only used to help keep the rich man in schedule as his boss wasn’t happily married leading to him taking advantage of your 15-year-old father and with a few threats he was quickly involved in an affair which only became worse as soon enough his boss’s wife took advantage of your father which lead to you being made. When your mother’s husband saw you it was clear as day apparently that you weren’t his child so your mother threw you back to your real father and kicked him out along with you. I have to admit, it’s rare to meet people with tragic background such as I,” He had described your origin like it was a grimm brothers fairytale. It scared you how much he knew about you, maybe all captains had to know their soldiers that well though you doubt it. While you were thinking you didn’t see William step a bit closer practically breathing on you, when you came back to reality you flinched and tried to take a step back but he only kept up with you at every step.

“You are very powerful for such a young age, I wouldn’t be shocked if you would end up being a captain someday. It’s such a shame you just had to be here around Yuno, that young man isn’t good at not boasting over himself. While that Asta boy had brought a team that had not won anything in decades to number two, Yuno had only made some records and Yuno got all the praise. If Asta wants to get any recognition or wants to catch up to Yuno he will probably have to do something’s too win anything in this world, like everyone does,” Your back hit a wall, you were stuck as his left hand was on the wall near your head and he had his mask leaning on your forehead. He smelled nice but that wasn’t enough to get the fear out of you. He was so close that you could hear his breath, “Captain, I don’t understand,” You said with your voice shaking.

“With my stature being so high I don’t have that good of a chance to meet a nice young lady, they are either intimidated or are only looking for power. When I first saw you, I could see how nervous you were. Like a mouse, and all the mice do things for the cat not to catch them,” He kisses you unexpectedly causing your eyes to widen in shock. You wanted to use your magic but was to scared to incase you actually hurt him and it seemed pointless as he was told to be so powerful. He moved his hand to your neck as he deepened the kiss, he separated his lips from yours for a second.

“Please, please don’t do this,” You cried, he let out a chuckle that escaped his breath as he took in your scent, “Now, now, don’t be scared. You got the attention of the captain of the Golden Dawn...and if you were to somehow be caught stealing or working with the enemies leading to you to be kicked out, well you would be kicked out of the Golden Dawn,” He was blackmailing you, he was using his power to use you like he wanted. He kissed you again and rubbed your shoulders leading to your shirt to be gone after some time of him playing with your breasts.

  
  
  


You laid on that comfortable bed having no clothes, only trying to catch your breath as tears came from your eyes. You could still feel his body next to you as he was trying to catch his breath as well. You just stared at the wall to scared to move, your legs hurt so bad, you lost your virginity just to stay on that stupid team. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke, “You may leave.”

You didn’t waste a second before getting up and getting your clothes trying to get dressed. As you were about to open the door, he gave you one last order before going to sleep, “Don’t tell anyone about this.” You nodded before finally leaving with tears still falling from your eyes.

  
  
  
  


It was finally the day you would get to see your father again. You had been waiting so long, today was the day magic knights in training’s family could visit them. When you saw your father you ran to him and hugged him, you were the spitting image of him with his (H/c) and his (skin color) as well as having his eyes.

“I’ve missed you so much,” You said feeling a few tears falling from your eyes, you were tired of crying but it hurt so much when you were used like a doll. William would constantly call you, it always ended with you having to do whatever he wanted. You weren’t a virgin in anyway anymore, he had taken all your most private sections. 

“Hey, baby it’s ok. It has only been 6 months. You don’t letter me much anymore,” Your father said, he wasn’t wrong. It had been a few weeks since you messaged him and even when you did it wasn’t very long. You just didn’t like having to talk to people much, whenever you did talk to someone you wanted to tell them how horrible the captain was but you couldn’t.

“You must be (y/n)’s father,” William said behind you making you jump slightly before letting go of your father to stand straight not looking into William’s eyes. Your father looked at William before looking back at you seeing how tense you were. William offered to shake his hand which your father refused.

“Yes, I am (Y/n)’s father,” Your father said, he never even smiled at the captain. William had the nerve to put his arm around you in front of your father, “Your daughter is a very powerful young magic knight. I see her having a very bright future,” He said, he was so close he could smell you, you were shaking as he was practically straddling your hips and practically flaunting his power over you.

“Yes...she has always been talented,” Your father said almost holding himself back it sounds. William turned his head to you and spoke, “I am so sorry but the real reason I came back here to tell your daughter that something came up. I need to talk to (Y/n) for a bit,” William lied taking your hand and having you walk with him leaving your father behind. William walked you to his room, you had guessed that was where you were heading though you wished more than you had before that it wasn’t.

“Captain...please not today. I just want to be with my father,” You begged, your captain didn’t stop for a second before opening his door and having both of you in his room before closing the door. He pushed you to the wall and started kissing you deeply. You closed your eyes used to the scene that you had been forced to endure, it appears though he finally noticed this, “Oh my dear, I need you to have your eyes open. If you want to keep being on this team, you need to open your eyes,” You hesitated to open your eyes but you did. You hated him.


End file.
